<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Want To Impress These People? by Noodlesss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355044">You Want To Impress These People?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodlesss/pseuds/Noodlesss'>Noodlesss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stargirl AU Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beth's cousins are the WORST, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodlesss/pseuds/Noodlesss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth gave Rick what he could’ve sworn was a nervous smile, then she grabbed onto his wrist and began pulling him out of the car to the other side of the street. Rick sighed, casting his eyes upward, praying to whatever god would listen.</p><p>‘Please let this end soon…’</p><p>Beth is making Rick go with her to meet her cousins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stargirl AU Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Want To Impress These People?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertstarlight/gifts">gertstarlight</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another request from tumblr: Aw, c'mon! It'll be fun; I promise!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Beth, come on! Please don’t make me do this!” </p><p>“Aw, c’mon! It’ll be fun; I promise!” She gave Rick what he could’ve sworn was a nervous smile, then she grabbed onto his wrist and began pulling him out of the car to the other side of the street. Rick sighed, casting his eyes upward, praying to whatever god would listen.</p><p>‘Please let this end soon…’ Beth beamed as she held her hands up, presenting him to the group of kids that stood on the sidewalk.</p><p>“Tada!” She let her eyes scan over her cousins, “Told you he was real!” She put her hands on her hips and looked toward the shortest one, a triumphant look on her face.</p><p>“I still don’t believe you.” The shorter girl spoke, folding her arms, she turned to Rick, “How much is she paying you to pretend to put up with her?” Rick looked at the girl in stunned silence. He glanced at Beth who’s face had fallen, she was looking at her shoe while she kicked the old blue carpet a few times. That was enough to bring Rick out of his stunned silence, he stood up straight and pulled Beth into his side.</p><p>“Actually, she didn’t.” Beth gave him a wide smile, before leaning her head into him.</p><p>“Uh-huh, I totally believe you.” The girl rolled her eyes.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Rick down at the girl questioningly.</p><p>“Jess,” she responded, “What, she didn’t tell you every little detail about all of us on the way over to prepare you?” Rick smiled tightly down at her.</p><p>“No, Jess, because we’ve been dating for six months and she didn’t feel the need to tell me about the bitch who can’t believe her very sweet, very attractive cousin could actually get a boyfriend who loves her.” Rick’s smile turned sickeningly sweet at the endow the sentence. He could feel Beth’s heart beating quickly in her chest as she let out a snort of nervous laughter. </p><p>Rick looked down at her and gave her a gently kiss. Beth’s eyes fluttered open and she buried herself deeper into his side as Jess stared open mouthed.</p><p>“Now, who wants to play laser tag?” Rick smiled and the rest of Beth’s cousins cheered and began following the pair toward the front doors, leaving Jess to stare at the back of their heads.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>